User talk:Ginaswan
breaking Dawn Blog *Hey, I hope you don't mind but I loved your blog so much I tweeked it a little so I could post it on Facebook and Twitter :) Babyjabba 21:30, November 2, 2010 (UTC) *Hello. I just wanted to thank you for what you posted on my comment. It is nice to know that there are other fan like me out there. Besides the people I've "turned" I don't know any other Twi-Hards. It's wonderful to know that I have someone like you on my side. I feel (as you could tell, I'm sure) very strongly about Twilight. A lot of people I know think I'm crazy and over the top about it. *I just wanted to say again thank you for your support. Re: Joker says he sorry he scares you I chose it because The Dark Knight is one of my favorite films. And it's such an iconic picture from the film, I decided to use it. And yes, because it is a little menacing, lol. LuckyTimothy 04:04, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Haay! How long have you liked twilight!? Whats your fave book? xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Yasmin xx Cullen xx 12:37, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Lionandlamb.jpg I wanted to ask you if I am allowed to use File:Lionandlamb.jpg, as my Avatar. {C Did you draw it yourself, or do you know where you have found it? Ps.:I like your Pics your Userpage very much. 18:20, February 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: BD set pictures Are you referring to a particular picture(s) on the page? And what is illegal about them. I know some of them have a watermark on them, but we aren't a blog site trying to promote them as our own. LuckyTimothy 02:41, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : I saw what you were talking about. I thought it was set pictures, not screenshots. EdwardCullenRocks went ahead and removed them. I posted a comment that we won't be posting them and I will try to watch out for other people that might do without knowing that we won't be allowing them. LuckyTimothy 02:59, April 2, 2011 (UTC) BD pictures Gotta believe those are just fan made. I even see a water mark in the corner of some. We only put official images on the pages. Maybe I'm wrong about them, but a quick check of a few Twilight blogs and they don't have them. LuckyTimothy 21:59, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : It's quite alright. I only know these things because I did the same thing many moons ago, lol. You'll learn all the in's and out's of the site. :) LuckyTimothy 22:21, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :: If you want there is a Gallery:Fan art that you can put them into. That's what it is made for. LuckyTimothy 22:22, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I know you I know you're the Ginaswan that I knew last week, pleace call me ok. 22:22, April 23, 2011 (UTC) fer Re:FUNNY PICTURES !!!! LOL I'm glad you like my pictures XD Nice profile by the way Teamemmet 15:55, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Amazing ability. Thank you so very much. That is the nicest thing I have ever been told! I had spent 2 hours finding and naming all the photos I uploaded the other day. The photos of the Wedding Invitations are just very pretty, if you ask me. I loved them so much I wanted every one else to see them as well. I also found quite a few photos of the cast on the red carpet at the MTV Movie Awards and some of them with their awards. I just love finding photos on Google and other places. I find it so much fun. I think I was on 13 other wikis uploading photos of the stars of whatever tv show or movie wiki I on. :) But again, thank you so much for your complement. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 14:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank you so much! I love those two photos! You are so very nice. Thank you. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 16:09, July 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Help Hi. A store called Hot Topic almost alwasy has Twilight things. There is a store in Orlando. Here is the web site for Hot Topic. http://www.hottopic.com/hottopic/Homepage.jsp . Here is an address for one store; Orlando Fashion Square 3201 E. Colonial Drive Orlando, FL - 32803 Phone : (407)896-5780 Here is a map; http://community.hottopic.com/storelocator/statesearch/googlemap/FL/Orlando%20Fashion%20Square/588/ Here is an address for the second store; Florida Mall 8001 S. Orange Blossom Orlando, FL - 32809 Phone : (407)240-9609 Here is a map; http://community.hottopic.com/storelocator/statesearch/googlemap/FL/Florida%20Mall/265/ I hope that helps you. :) If you need anything else, please ask. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:55, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Your so very welcome. :D Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:18, December 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Happy New Year Have a great 2012 also! Thanks for the photo. I have one for you too. I know it has nothing to do with the new year but it's all about Kristen Stewart. **************** Thank you :) Thank you so very much for the birthday wish. It really means a lot to me. Your such a wonderful friend. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 16:21, January 9, 2012 (UTC)01:31, January 10, 2012 (UTC)01:31, January 10, 2012 (UTC)01:31, January 10, 2012 (UTC)~ RE: Signature I can try and help you, but my current signature isn't 100% my doing. I designed with the font and color, but ultimately my coding wasn't up to par and I had to have help to do it. LuckyTimothy 01:57, January 10, 2012 (UTC) RE Oh good! I'm so glad Top Topic had some good stuff. I'm glad I could help you out. *hugs* :D